


Other side to the arrangement

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Genie AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bargin, Bonding, Comfort, Concern, F/F, Family Bonding, Friendship, Fulfilling agreement, Guilt, Other, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solstice fulfilled Megatron's price. While Eclipse agreed to give Megatron what he desired in exchange for Nightfury's contract, Solstice worries and hopes her choice hasn't harmed her oldest friend. Nightfury, the main reason for this conflict, seeks to comfort the one soul to have ever shown her kindness. This experience will either bring them together or divide them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other side to the arrangement

**Genie AU**

**Solstice and Nightfury - Friendship**

**Other side of the arrangement**

* * *

 

The ordeal had taken a toll on Solstice.

Nightfury had remained with her mistress the whole day. She watched with keen golden eyes as Solstice seemed to sink lower and lower into her regret. Her mother had tried consoling her but Promethea also believed in allowing her daughter to sort through her own devices. Predaking, however, refused to allow his only daughter feel like this. The primal Djinn had tried everything to cheer up his precious girl. Even Darksteel and Skylynx made their own attempts to cheer up their sister.

Predaking had taken her out for the day, taking her to the Blooming Festival in the Crystal Fields. Home to many other Light Djinns, the Blooming Festival celebrates the first buds on the Jeweled Maples. Stalls, games, trinkets and prizes litter the long streets; selling exotic foods and simple games for easy prizes. Predaking had shown her different jewelery stalls and boutiques he thought she would like. Her brothers attempted many of the games and won as many prizes as they could shower her with.

But Nightfury was the only one to see. See that Solstice was putting on yet another strong front to keep them happy. She could see through the mask.

"Stop, right now," Nightfury stated, turning Solstice to her. Now sitting in her chambers, Solstice had been overseeing the household servants organising her new gifts. At Nightfury's words, the servants were sent out, excused and thanked for their work.

"What do you?" Solstice asked, watching as Nightfury came to sit with her. Unreserved or uncaring of their standings, Nightfury pulled the smaller Djinn into her arms.

"I know you're greiving Eclipse," Nightfury mused, holding Soltice as her own grip tightened. "You're hurting, forcing her into a choice neither of you wanted, but Eclipse took the burden where you wished you could." She could feel Solstice shake, tears dripping on her armour.

"I...I shouldn't have..." Solstice sobbed, clinging closer to Nightfury. "She was my friend! And I...I..."

"I know," Nightfury soothed, petting her head. "And I will be forever indebted to you both for helping me, saving me from Megatron. But...as much as I hate to admit it, Eclipse wouldn't want you to be sad like this. She did this so neither of us would suffer. This choice will hurt but we have to be strong for her too." Pulling back, Nightfury raised her chin. Solstice leaned her cheek into her hands. "When Eclipse comes back tomorrow, both of us need to be there for her. There is no telling what Megatron will do, but she will need all the support we can give her."

"O-okay..." Solstice nodded, wiping her tears away. "But...I still feel responsible."

"Megatron is the one to blame. Not Eclipse, not me and certainly not you," crawling behind her, Nightfury situated Solstice in her lap, pulling over a small brush and tended to her hair. Serving Solstice she had come to find the young Djinn enjoy and relaxed when her hair was brushed and braided.

"No fair," Solstice smiled, feeling the brush bristles polishing and straightening her golden locks. A soft sigh slipped from Solstice, her tension sliding as Nightfury brushed through.

"Anything to make you feel better," Nightfury smiled. "Mopping around won't help you or anyone." Finishing her brushing, Nightfury laced her fingers through her hair. Parting different strands and weaving others together, she made small braids and little plaits. Picking out some beads, she clipped and secured them to finish her look.

"Now you're turn," Solstice turned, smiling as she swapped places with Nightfury. She didn't object, wanting to keep Solstice in good spirits. She didn't mind her hair being toyed with but she disliked her hair pulled and tugged to make some ridiculous design. Thankfully, Solstice knew this. While brushing through her black-purple hair, Solstice made two simple braids to hold her new bun in place, looping around over the hair tie. It was simple and a style she liked. Nightfury was just glad she had made Solstice feel better, if only a little better.

"Lady Solstice, Madam Nightfury," looking to the door, the pair saw a house servant at the door. "Mistress Promethea has called you both for dinner."

"A-Alright, we'll be there soon," Solstice replied, moving from the bed to straighten her dress. Nightfury followed, placing the rest of her gifts aside for the servants to put away. One in particular caught her attention. It was a small crystal flower hair comb, a gift for Eclipse. Taking it from the pile, she placed the special gift aside where it wouldn't be lost or misplaced by the others.

As she followed Solstice out, just as she had thought, more house servants entered the room to sort and arrange the many prizes and trinkets.

Dinner was uneventful. A tense air hovered over the small family, Predaking constantly asking is Solstice was alright and her half brothers trying to make her laugh with their little antics and bickering. Promethea simply ate, observing her family and feeling a little...amused and happy her husband and new sons were trying so hard to cheer up her daughter. She could see they were indeed helping her mood, though spoiling her was not what she had wanted but spending time with them was what she knew would cheer her daughter up.

Looking across the table, watching as the servants cleared the table and Solstice excused herself for bed, Promethea pulled Nightfury aside.

"Thank you, for helping Solstice," Promethea didn't give Nightfury the chance to address her. "She is very fortunate to have you."

"T-Thank you, milady," Nightfury nodded, bowing to her matron. Promethea nodded, allowing her to leave. She had wondered what might happen if Solstice chose Nightfury instead. Eclipse would return, as was part of the agreement. Any scars she would sustain tonight would be treated and tended to by Solstice and Nightfury on the morrow but...if Solstice chose Nightfury, it would be her daughter suffering. Allowing such a strong yet broken djinn suffer further. Promethea was glad her child had found such caring companions. True friends rather than someone using her status to further themselves, giving a false love.

Watching Nightfury follow after Solstice, she smiled and turned to Predaking, watching as he scolded his sons for acting like brats. Entertaining and cheering up Solstice had been Predaking's idea, somethign she believed he should be rewarded for. A dusting of pink flushed her cheeks; tonight there would definitely be plenty of rewards to be had.

* * *

Coming back to Solstice's chambers, the gifts and prizes were organised and on display around the room. Solstice smiled as she walked through but paused when Nightfury moved to excuse herself and return to her room.

Reaching out, Nightfury stopped and looked to Solstice. Normally Solstice would let Nightfury leave, but right now she was preventing her from leaving her side.

"Could you...stay a little longer?" she asked, turning away embarrassed. Nightfury, knowing she was still reeling from Eclipse's situation, she smiled and moved back. Taking a seat, Nightfury watched as Solstice pulled out a small game.

Time passed with games and chatter, even watching through a small rip in space and observing other worlds. Nightfury had turned bored from watching some alien race turn to war, but the weight next to her caught her attention. Looking down, she couldn't help but smile as Solstice had fallen asleep leaning against her. Dispelling the rip, Nightfury easily lifted the smaller Djinn off the floor and to her bed. Settled and blankets drawn back, her surprise turned again as Solstice remained fixed to her hand.

"No...Eclipse stay..." Nightfury had remembered Eclipse teasing Solstice about sharing a bed. Aparently they had when Solstice was younger and since Predaking now shared her mother's bed. Solstice didn't want to disturb them from the few nightmares she would have as a child. She knew better but Nightfury, she couldn't refuse her plea. However it was asked.

Sliding into the bed, Solstice shifted to her side, basking in the shared warmth. It felt nice. Nightfury had never been this close with anyone before. Never had any friends, losing her family and forced to live alone. She never shared a bed with anyone. It felt nice. One arm looping Solstice's shoulders, Nightfury settled next to her.

"Thank you Solstice," she whispered, watching the djinn move closer and a small smile blooming over her lips. "You saved me when you didn't have to. Gave me friendship and love when I didn't deserve it. I'm a monster...but you make me feel...like I'm not." Her own smile pulled painted lips, settling and relaxing as sleep took her too. "You and Eclipse...I swear to protect you both...always."

* * *

The next morning came, and the manor was quiet.

Solstice never usually slept in, which concerned her mother. It was already mid morning and she hadn't been to breakfast. She knew the choice regarding Eclipse had affected her but she refused to have her own daughter starve or wallow in dispair. A light djinn in such a dark place isn't healthy and she feared this may very well steal the only light she had.

Promethea, though reserved and steadfast within the community that respected and upheld her, was still a mother and loved her daughter dearly. Having her born a light Djinn made her heart swell with love and pride, but the fear of anything dark or sinister ailed her or harmed her, she could lose her light and die, or worse.

"Please my love, she could just be sleeping," Predaking, though not as guarded about his emotions as his wife, knew when she was distraught or worried.

"She's never slept in before, darling," Promethea sighed, striding through the halls to her daughter's chambers. Pushing through the doors, she was surprised to see both Solstice AND Nightfury still asleep. The sight warmed the matriarch, placing her trust in Nightfury was well made.

A small hum caught her attention, turning to Predaking as he smiled at the cute sight of his daughter. His arms came around, looping her waist and pulling her in close.

"See my love, she's fine." Promethea nodded, leaning back into her husband. "But she'll need to wake soon if she wants to meet Eclipse's return," pulling away, Promethea moved to her daughter, sitting on the bed. Reaching forward, brushing aside her sleep tussled hair. Nightfury, however, was the first to awake, jumping in surprise seeing Promethea sitting before her. Promethea shushed her, helping her out from Solstice's grip. The movement in turn brought Solstice out of her sleep. Blinking, yawning, Solstice looked confused as her mother leaned in to kiss her forehead and Predaking smiling from the doorway.  
  
“Mother?” Solstice asked, sitting up. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up to return a kiss. "What are you...and father?"

"It's almost midday sunlight," Predaking smiled, moving into the room. Nightfury stood aside as he passed. Watching the bed creak and bend under his weight. "Eclipse will be home soon."

It took Solstice only a moment to realise and comprehend what he had said, the drowsy spell surrounding her head gone as she very nearly jumped from the bed. Promethea calmed her, shooing Predaking and Nightfury out while Solstice dressed. Instructing Predaking to ready Darksteel and Skylynx for their guests, Nightfury was sent to the baracks to ready their men and coordinate the servants; on the off chance Megatron might want a meal before leaving - begrudgingly she refused to be a fowl hostess, even to Megatron.

Once dressed, Promethea teased and sculpted Solstice's hair, pinning jewels and strings of gold and bronze through the locks to enhance her look. Again, Solstice might've complained about being proper in front of Megatron, but her mother hadn't done her hair in a very long while, missing the bonding time they once had. Relenting, she allowed her mother to work, sighing as she felt those same thin fingers part and toy with small strands.

Once found decent, Solstice and Promethea walked out to the main foyer, meeting Nightfury in her polished armour and Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx in decent attire. Darksteel groaned and fidgeted again as Promethea conducted her last check. Solstice just stiffened as Megatron's ship decended.

Promethea took her place next to Predaking, waiting for the inevitable approach. Lugnut and another were the first to be seen. She recognised the new Djinn as Bombrush, Megatron's general and a member of his inner circle. He was a polite djinn, a little strange she felt with the strange way he approached people - of course she later came to learn he was flirting. Close behind them was...Solstice gasped at the sight of Eclipse once again in Megatron's arms. She was limp as far as she could see, leaning against his shoulder and seemed listful. Just what had he done?

"Greetings, Megatron," Promethea greeted, bowing slightly as did her family, watching as Lugnut and Bombrush bowed low while Megatron could only managed a minor bow, given he was holding Eclipse. Her keen eyes instantly roamed over Eclipse, trying to find any bruises or signs of abuse on her...but found something else. "Megatron, what happened to the pearl gown Eclipse was given?" She watched as Megatron's scowl hardened, his own grip tightening before Bombrush stepped forward.

"Our apologise, my Lady Promethea," Bombrush bowed. Promethea knew Bombrush spoke for Megatron, especially when the Void Djinn was unapproachable. "A small...altercation with one of Megatron's staff has left the dress regretably stained. Megatron has ordered the dress cleaned but we fear it might remain as such."

"Regrettable, the dress suited her well. But if it can't be saved I can have another made for her," Promethea nodded, turning to Solstice. She still had her part to play in this arangement.

Taking a breath, Solstice stepped talled toward Megatron. Bombrush had bowed again, flashing a friendly smile as she passed him, one she also returned with a curtsy. Lugnut also bowed, but his rugged face didn't change. She bowed back before she stood before the Void Djinn. She held a strong stance, waiting for him to place Eclipse back on the ground. His scowl softened, moving his arms down while keeping Eclipse balanced.

Solstice's heart ached at how unsteady Eclipse was, what happened to her? Her legs shook, her arms lay limp and her eyes were clouded. The faint trace of a blush still dusted her cheeks as she gained back some lucidity. Trying to take a step forward failed as she almost collapsed, Solstice quickly catching her and Nightfury bolting to her side to help.

"Eclipse? Are you okay?" Solstice asked, ignoring Megatron to tend to Eclipse.

"What did you do?!" Nightfury demanded, standing before them both, protecting Eclipse and Solstice.

"Watch yourself, weapon," Megatron growled, glaring down at the djinn.

"If you hurt her, I'll..."

"Nightfury," short and stern, she turned back to Promethea and saw the matron stare hard at her, warning her temper. Nightfury didn't want to back down but at her silent request, Nightfury pulled back.

"Best keep a tighter leash on her," Megatron glared, "She might cause more than she's worth."

"Noted." Solstice stated, catching Megatron. She wasn't looking at him though, remaining on Eclipse.

"Sol...stice...?" Eclipse's voice was soft and tired. Solstice smiled, glad she was okay.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, helping Eclipse up again but keeping her wait on her.

"No...not at all..." Eclipse glanced back to Megatron, seeing something none in the room did. That small light in his eyes. "Just...tired...very tired..."

"Do you need anything?" Solstice asked.

"No...no...I...I just need...rest," Eclipse mumbled, her own fatigue getting to her.

"Then...Thank you Lord Megatron," looking back to the Void Djinn. He was expecting her to glare, to have ice shot or malice thrown at him, but she simply looked him in the eyes. "For returning Eclipse safely. Was...this satisfactory, to you?" she asked, watching his own smirk branch across his face.

"Indeed," he purred, she could hear his meaning trickle on his words, not needing any more explanation.

"Then, I wish to have what belongs to Nightfury," no questions, no compromise. Solstice even held out her hand to accept the contract. Megatron had wished to press her, make her ask him and press on. But she wasn't taking it.

"Here, My lady," Bombrush stepped in, knowing what Megatron might do, and to do that in front of a Djinn like Promethea, he would like to return to Soundwave tonight. Solstice nodded, thanking Bombrush and taking the trinket. Finally, it was over.

"Now this matter had been gratefully concluded, would you and your own like something to eat or drink before your long journey, Megatron?" Promethea asked, turning back to a dutiful host while Solstice and Nightfury helped Eclipse away. They only caught Megatron declining her offer.

They managed to get Eclipse back to her room, settling the tired woman down.

"Do you need a bath drawn?" Nightfury asked, she had noticed her dress was somewhat frumped and wondered if it was to hide something beneath.

"N...no, I..I'm fine," Eclipse cooed, cuddling and crawling further into her bed sheets. Solstice smiled, brushing her hair aside and helped readjust her friend.

"Then you just rest, we'll come back when you wake up," she smiled, watching another grow on Eclipse as she fell into a deep slumber. Walking out, Solstice turned to a pair of servants waiting outside. "Please ensure nothing disturbs Eclipse, when she wakes up draw and bath and get anything else she needs. Then come and notify me or Nightfury please."

"Yes milady," the girls bowed, moving quickly into the room to draw draps and hide as much light as possible. But a small noise caught a noise their attention, looking back at Eclipse. She twisted beneath her sheets, a small blush across her cheeks and small whimpers whispered with smaller gasps. Embarrassed and wishing to leave her be, the servants leave.

Eclipse's dreams raced through the events of the night prior and the morning following, clinging to the last words he utters.

"This is only the beginning~"


End file.
